Hypnotic Love
by GirlOnBlazingFire
Summary: Plot- Andre's Crush for Jade is back, and this time is bigger then before, so out of a sheer of desperation, he hypnotizes Jade to love him. But what happens when he sees his best friend get jealous? One-Shot. Rated T because of near-death. JANDRE FRIENDSHIP ONLY!


_Finally! I am now making this story! I thought of this a long time ago, but I never got to it, and I had to do this now. So, nothing much to say, except this includes Jandre, Bendre, and possibly Tandre friendship. Includes some Bade love, but no romance of any kind (Ok, I might have lied there. Maybe like a 1 second romance)._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. Heck, God knows what I would do if I owned Victorious.**

* * *

Andre's POV

I couldn't believe it. It was real. I fell in love with Jadelyn West.

When she was singing 'Okay'. She sounded so flawless, and beautiful. I noticed she looked the same.

But at the time, I couldn't do it. To my best friend, Beck Oliver.

Beck dated Jade when I fell in love with her. But recently, the two broke up. I am heartbroken, but something bad happened after that.

I was lying in bed, and I could stop thinking about poor Jade. Nobody comforted her. I could have ran outside, and comforted Jade, but I didn't. I was confused.

I remembered what she said about the negatives of her friends.

"Tori's not my friend, I only tolerate Robbie, no one likes Trina, and Cat's basically a pet."

I then realized that she said nothing bad about me. Did she forget about me? Or did she really have nothing bad to say…

Then I had flashbacks to the time I had a crush on her. And I was nervous every time I thought of her, and that night, I had a dream where we lived in a royal castle. Holy chizz. I'm in love with Jadelyn West again.

I'm acting all wonky again!

Jade's POV

Beck, Beck, Beck, Beck, why can't I stop thinking about Beck?! Man, I lost my love for him. So who was next to love? I noticed Andre acting all wonky around me. I never understood why, but I had a feeling it was to do with me. He was acting the same way he did before he sang '365 Days', and before I hugged him. I would rarely hug any man while I still dated Beck, so Andre was lucky.

Anyway, everyday he was acting more wonky around me, he was acting wonky even when I wasn't around him. And everyday, I got more nervous around him acting wonky. I was super nervous when he toke me inside the janitor's closet, and locked it.

He got out a pendulum, and started swinging it back and forth in front of me. Every moment, for some reason, I got more sleepy, it dawned on me, Andre was using hypnosis on me! However, I was so drowsy, I gave in. The last thing I remember, is being in almost complete blackness, except for a little bit of light at the bottom of my vision, Andre snapped his fingers, and I fall under.

* * *

Andre's POV

I was desperate ok? I got so wonky everyday, that I didn't realize what I did until I snapped my fingers. I snapped back into reality, as Jade got out of reality. Beck, if you are reading this, I'm so, and you can kill me. So, and waited a couple of seconds, thinking about what I did, then I remembered that I had to now give Jade a command.

So I set the pendulum into my pocket, and said this to Jade: "Jade, when I wake you up, you will love me, and be and boyfriend for eternity. If I snap my fingers twice, you will be back to your original self, but only for a little bit." I snapped my fingers, and Jade woke up, and hugged me. The first time since Jade hugged me after the song I sang for her.

So I asked Jade to leave the room for a sec. She exited the room, and I hit my head on the wall, not enough to give me brain damage, but enough to give me a concession, and to go unconscious.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in the nurse's office, lying on a bed, feeling an ice pack on my head, Jade was by my side, crouching, and comforting me.

"Oh, thank god your awake." Jade said, oddly petting my head. "Your fine, but you have a concession, so your going home, and I will too." Jade said

Wow, I loved this, I wanted it too stay this forever.

Anyway, I knew Jade was telling the truth. I had a pretty weird dream. I dreamt that I was riding a blue giraffe, wearing a yellow saddle, and it had orange spots. And I was traveling in wonderland.

So, after I got a slip about my head injury, I went home, Jade drove me home, and cared for me. It was great, I had chicken noodle soup, and cold milk, a perfect combination, like me and Jade.

She told me jokes, and cuddled with me. Ever time I fell asleep, which was often, I had less weird dreams every time. But then, when I feel asleep at night, I had a dream how Jade would act to me, but however, I didn't trust it.

I was at school, Jade was all over me, like she was one of those chic girls. Then Beck came up, and wanted to fight me. And this is where the dream gets a little weird.

I noticed I transformed into a supernatural robot, and we wrestled, unfortunately, Beck somehow had the advantage with super strong arms, and he won.

The dream started to get blurry, but I remember Jade got in front of Beck, and tried to wrestle him, but Beck tried to snap her outta her trance.

I woke up, too find out it was 5:30 in the morning, and Jade was still cuddled. It was Thursday, so I decided to go and get ready for school.

By the time I switched clothes, and brushed my teeth, Jade was up in some new clothes, cooking breakfast.

Jade was unexpectly a great cook, she made some eggs, bacon, and French toast. It was perfect. However, I noticed something. Jade was cuddling with me, and made kissy faces. Unlike Jade. Oh no.

But at school, I realized my dream was telling me something. Well, me and Jade wee alone at the back of my truck, having lunch, and Beck was looking at us, and Jade was cuddling with me so hard, I thought I was going to faint because of a lack of breath.

Eventually, we me and Jade had a one second kiss, Beck yelled "NO!" , stood up, and he was someone I thought I would never see: an angry Beck, upset that his best friend kissing his ex-girlfriend. I then realized I made a stupid mistake, and I deserved the concession.

"What the hell Andre?" Beck screamed. I decided to get my punishment, and get a concession.

"I know Beck, I deserve to get hurt." I said, And walked over to the concrete beam, and hit my head, this time hard.

I saw double vision, and blurry-ness. I quickly remember before my brain went crazy to snap my fingers twice. I snapped it twice, and I fell into someone's arms. Falling unconscious.

* * *

Jade's POV

I woke up, standing in front of Beck. Very confused. I woke up from my hypnotic state, looking at Beck.

"What the hell happened?" I asked him.

Beck looked as confused as I was. "You when cuddling with Andre, and about to kiss him."

I was shocked. I then remembered that Andre hypnotized me. Despite it was like 5 seconds to me, it felt like a week. I told Beck that, and he was shocked. Why would his best friend do that?

"Why would he do that?" he asked

I told him I had no idea, but we remembered Andre was unconscious, and the ambulance came in, and picked him up, we asked if we could join him, and they said yes as long as we behaved.

I was concerned for Andre, Beck was at well, but we were both upset with him.

I hoped it wasn't the end for him. NO, despite he was despite, he doesn't deserve to die, but however, I lost hope, when suddenly, I felt weird. I told Beck about it, and we got a doctor, well, actually a hypnotist, because he was coincidently there.

I was taken into a room, I oddly yelled to stay with Andre.

I sat down in a chair, it locked me in, to not run for Andre. Beck came in with me, right by my side, holding my hand. The hypnotist fell me into a hypnotic trance. I was relaxed. Beck told me what the hypnotist said "When I wake you up, you will be your normal self, nothing that forces you to do. Jade, when I snap me fingers, you will be awake." then he snapped his fingers, I was awake, luckily my normal self.

Beck said thank you for me, because the hypnotist said my mind would be exhausted, and I would be asleep for a while. In about an hour.

So, me and Beck went down stairs back to Andre, the doctors said he was doing good, but I wasn't, well kinda. I was getting sleepy every minute. The last things I remember, was looking at the heart meter, then seeing it go flat, then blackness.

When I woke up, I was home, in my room, Beck wasn't there. So, I called him, and he said that none of that happened. I realized I had a stupid dream! Ugh, I hate dreams, well most of them, it has my past in it, and if I had a normal dream, then I think it was real, and I don't realize it wasn't real until the end of the night, or early in the morning.

* * *

_You guys are probably cursing, and yelling at me now. I am sorry, I couldn't let Andre die. He isn't my most favorite character, but I couldn't let him die. Ok, and I am sorry if I messed up on my grammar at a point. _

_I also must admit. I hate how this ended. If you guys want me to, please post in the reviews if you guys want a new version, that I like, or not._

_Please read my other fanfics. And review please._


End file.
